


Filia’s Birthday!

by CitrusSP



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Mentioned Big Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusSP/pseuds/CitrusSP
Summary: Today is Filia’s birthday today and she is eager today. But nobody seems to remember it. Not even her best friends.





	Filia’s Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it’s Filia’s birthday today. (Go to the Mobile game and get your gifts btw, if you have it)  
> Sorry, for using this cliche used a thousand times before  
> Yes, I’m still working on Weakening of the Skull Heart  
> No, this isn’t in the same universe

It was a sunny day in New Meridian. The sky was bright blue while the breeze was perfect. And this made Filia more happier because it was her birthday.

She opened her window and yelled, “Good Morning, New Meridian!”

Even if she was in Lab 8, which was far away from Midtown and, especially Maplecrest, Filia’s home, she still yelled it with pride.

“Why are you yelling, kid?” Samson asked

“It’s my birthday today, Samson!”

“Ah, aka that period where annoying little kids dress up and act as though they’re queen of everything made by man and tell everyone to suck their dong.”

Filia rolled her eyes, but was still smiling.

She opened the door to see who was up.

It was Monday, so Peacock’s Favorite cartoons were not on, so that means she’s still sleeping. Marie was also nowhere in sight, so she was probably sleeping too. Carol just woke up so she was still a bit tired. Hive was on the same boat, as she almost drowned in her cereal twice. Squigly and Leviathan were in the other room, practicing their singing. Last night, Ms. Fortune went back to Little Innsmouth and Cerebella was chilling out with Feng last night in their own apartment. Leduc was up and about eager for today.

“Morning Leduc!” Filia said in a singing voice

“Morin’.”

“So I saw you were eager for today. What’s happening today?” Filia asked, smiling.

“Oh, me and Ben are going out, training more. Why are _you_ excited?”

“Oh, um, no reason…” Filia said, a tad bit disappointed.

“Oh, well I better go see Ben now. See ya.” Leduc said

“Bye…”

“Why'd you lie kid? You could’ve guilted his spirit right there and I would’ve LOVED to see that.” Samson asked.

“That’s exactly what I don’t WANT to happen. He’s busy. That doesn’t mean EVERYONE forgot…hopefully.”

She then walked over to Carol.

“Morning, Carol.”

“Morning, Filia. What’s up?”

“Today is a very special day today! Can you guess what it is?”

“No...your favorite author comes to town?”

Filia felt her heart break a bit.

“Umm, yeah. How’d you know?” Filia said, trying to hide her sadness.

Carol just shrugged. “Well, I am your best friend for a reason.”

“Yeah...Speaking of, I better go get ready.”

“Okay, have fun.”

Filia actually DID go to her room to get dressed. She no longer went to Maplecrest High, but she still wears her outfit a lot and with pride. But she didn’t feel the pride today. Two of her friends, one of them her BEST friend, forgot her birthday.

Samson chuckled a bit. “Your best friend forgot?!? The person who claims to know you the most?!?” Samson’s chuckle turned into a laugh.

That didn’t let that deter her though. She still had a few others left.

She went to go talk to Hive.

“Morning Hive.”

“Morning. So what’s new with you?”

“Today is a very special day. Can you guess what it is?” Filia asked, her enthusiasm getting lower.

Hive was thinking. The her eyes widened and gasped. Filia’s eyes widened, thinking she got it.

“Ohh, You’re going through _THAT..._ word of advice, always be prepared for you to get cramps and bleed at any moment. Get some things that’ll help you out when you’re in public. Like say….probably start wearing jeans or something.”

Filia felt broken because her eyes were still widened and her smile was still big.

“Yeah, it hurts a lot and I was wondering how to help it out a bit. Thanks, Hive.”

“Don’t mention it. But no seriously, don’t mention this in front of the kids. I don’t want them worrying at their age.” she said as she drank the rest of her tea.

Okay, _now_ Filia felt like she was gonna cry. She still had one more person left: Squigly. If she too forgot, Filia could’ve probably lost it.

“If that corpse and pet snake forget, at least I’ll have something to brag about.” Samson said, eager to see what happens next.

She tried to listen through the door. She didn’t hear any singing, so she went ahead and knocked on the door.

“Squigly? Can I come in?”

“Um, hold on a bit!” Squigly said as rustling and thrown stuff was heard.

After about 10 seconds, she opened the door, hair slightly messy.

“H-hi..” Squigly said, slightly out of breath.

“Hello.”

“So did you need something?”

“Huh? Oh no, I was just checking in on you, seeing as it’s a special day.”

“Hm? What’s going on today?”

_BREAK_

That’s what Filia felt with her heart. Samson laughed.

“You see here, today is-“ Samson began

“The day where my favorite author has her period. I-I mean her period has her favorite author. I mean..” Filia cut Samson off.

“You’re having that time _AND_ your favorite author came to New Meridian?” Squigly asked.

“Y-yeah…”

“When I was alive, I never experienced that. I guess I’m lucky.”

“Yeah, it’s a VERY painful thing.”

“Well, I hope you get better and good luck talking with her too.” Squigly said as she closed her door.

Filia went to her room, plopped on her bed and she swore a tear dropped from both of her eyes.

“They...they forgot about me…”

She decided to go out to Maplecrest Mall and hang out there for a while so when she got back, everyone would reveal that everything was a joke and that they knew it was her birthday the entire time. And out she went.

 

* * *

She went to the mall and spent 6 hours there and once those 6 hours were done, she sped to the train station as fast as she could. She barely got on the train. She breathed heavily on the train.

“Please let them say it was a joke…” Filia said to herself

“Or you could say something in case they forgot. Guilt them. Make them cry.” Samson said.

“No I’m not gonna do that.”

“Tch, your loss.”

When they finally made it back to Lab 8, she looked through the windows first. She saw Cerebella, Ms. Fortune, Minette, and Feng….taking down party decorations.

“What? They had a party...without me?” Filia was on the verge of crying.

She stood out there for 30 minutes until she opened the door.

“I’m back!” Filia yelled, unenthusiastically.

“We’re in my room!” Squigly yelled back

Filia walked over there.

Everyone was there.

“Um, what’s happening?” Filia asked

“One-Eyed Adele over here wants to sing us 2 songs.” Peacock said

Marie elbowed her

“Peacock, I’m sure she’ll make the _meow_ -st of it.” Ms. Fortune said

Cerebella was cringing yet smiling at the same time

She stood with the crowd as Squigly and Leviathan sang ‘Sunflower’, one of Filia’s favorite songs, right next to ‘In a Moment’s Time’.

Squigly sang it so elegantly, so beautifully. Leviathan sang it so gentleman-like, so blissfully. Those two made the song so beautiful for Filia.

“Now I have one more song to sing. The crowd can join me.”

Squigly cleared her throat.

“Happy Birthday to you,” Squigly started

“Happy Birthday to you,” Leviathan continued

Filia’s eyes widened.

Then everyone, including Samson, joined in.

“Happy Birthday, dear Filia, Happy Birthday to youuuu!”

Filia’s eyes watered.

“You guys remembered-”

“-This entire time? Yes, we did.” Hive continued

“Like of course, I’d remember. You’re my best friend.” Carol said

“Also, Samson, you knew too?”

“Yeah, while you were sleeping, they told me the midst of it. I guess the thing we both have in common is that we are VERY heavy sleepers.

“Thank you, guys.”

“No problem. We’re also sorry for kind of lying to you and not getting you presents.”

“Truly sorry.” Leviathan added

“It’s all good. I don’t care about the presents, all I care is that I spent time with all of you guys.”

Everyone smiled

“Wait, I saw Nadia, Cerebella, Feng, And Minette take down some decorations.”

“Oh yeah that. We thought we were having decorations but we changed our minds, thinking that you could come home at any minute.” Cerebella replied

“Well, Thanks guys.” Filia hugged Squigly and Carol and everyone else hugged her too.

“Happy Birthday, Filia.” Both Squigly and Carol said.

Filia’s smile got bigger as tears of joy streamed down her face.


End file.
